


The Unspoken Truth

by Punish_Me_Frank_Castle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punish_Me_Frank_Castle/pseuds/Punish_Me_Frank_Castle
Summary: Prompt: Imagine making eye contact with Loki from across the room.Author Note: OC has the gift to see a person’s essence (their aura, soul, spirit, mind). Basically I sum it up as she can “see” a person. I also named her Iris, so that’s a little nod to her abilities.





	The Unspoken Truth

You all were gathered in a secluded part of Central Park. You stood by Clint, with Natasha on the other side of him. All the Avengers were present, except Thor who was with his Brother in the transport vehicle. No one had really told you why this location was necessary to get the brothers back to Asgard but you didn’t really care as long as that ass hat Loki was off your planet.

You all were surrounding this seal in the ground, waiting for Thor and his evil adopted brother to get here. You fidgeted, moving your weight from your left foot to your right and then back to your left. Clint nudged you with his elbow.

“You okay kid?” he asked, looking at you through his sunglasses.

“Don’t call me kid. And yeah, I’m fine. I just want to get this over with. I don’t like being in the open like this. It feels like a trap.”

Clint chuckled. He knew you were a paranoid person but he was just starting to figure out how much. You and Clint seemed to be on friendly terms, as friendly as you could be since you had just met before the Battle of New York. He was kind of a smart ass and you liked that. You scanned your surroundings for what seemed like the tenth time. Clint nudged you with his elbow again, you looked at him.

“It’s a trap!” he said in a terrible Admiral Ackbar voice.

You chuckled. “Admiral Ackbar. Nice.” You checked your surroundings again since Clint’s attention was stolen by Nat who had elbowed him. She whispered something in his ear.

“Really Clint?” she said, “Flirting right now? With someone you just met? And nerdy flirting none the less.”

He smiled, his eyes hidden behind his sunglasses. “Hey, I’m not getting any younger.” Nat rolled her eyes.

That’s when you all heard Thor’s booming voice. “Who is this Admiral Ackbar? Is he here to assist in the Transport of Loki to Asgard?”

You looked up. Thor came to stand in front of you and Clint with strong hand wrapped around his brothers upper arm.

“No Thor, Admiral Ackbar is from Star Wars. It’s a movie series. I’ll explain it to you when you get back.” you replied to the god.

He smiled kindly at you. “Thank you Lady Iris.” and then proceeded to talk amongst the other Avengers, you assumed to say his goodbyes.

You studied his brother as Thor escorted him to the middle of the seal. Loki was wearing some type of metal muzzle. You assumed to keep him from using his silver tongue. You really didn’t like him. You didn’t like his mind games. You were a straight shooter and very blunt. You liked being up front, and this guy was anything but.

You caught Loki’s gaze. He seemed to be staring at you. You stared right back. He narrowed his eyes.  

_“Oh he wants a staring contest? Fine. The ass hat can have a staring contest, but he sure did choose the wrong person.”_ you thought to yourself.  

You stared back at him. Unblinking. You pierced him with your stare. You wanted him to know that you were staring at him, not through him. You were staring into him, you saw him, and you wanted him to know it. You saw everything.

You knew who Loki was. You had met men like him before. Power hungry men who had convinced themselves that they were doing the world a service, a good deed. Men who spun webs of lies and deceit. Yelled and bullied anyone to get what they wanted. All just to overcompensate for the fact that inside they were a scared little boy. You had no sympathy for him. For any of them.

                                                               

* * *

 

 

Loki was staring at the Midgardian woman. He was surprised that this peasant had the nerve to stare back at him. He felt captured under her gaze and he didn’t like it. He felt exposed, bare. How could a human look at him like that? How could her stare evoke such feelings in him? Mewling Quims all of them, but her especially. She was foolish to stare upon him, a god, in such a manner. He wished to rip her eyes out of her head as punishment. But sadly he could not.

_“No worries,”_ he thought to himself. “ _Another opportunity will arise.”_ She would pay the cost of her brazen stare eventually.

                                                             

* * *

 

 

She was still staring at him. She hadn’t blinked. She saw his wheels turning. She didn’t like it. It set her on edge, made her stomach feel a certain way that she had learned was a warning. Out of her peripheral vision she saw Thor grasp a cylindrical tube that contained the tesseract. He thrust the other end of the cylinder into Loki’s hand.

They were about to leave and this was her chance to play a little mind game that she had been dying to do. Hey, if he could play with Clint’s mind, she could play with his. It was fair game.

As soon as they were about to turn the sides of the cylinder, which would trigger the energy from the tesseract that was needed to transport them home, she spoke a few words to Loki.

Thor had turned the handle on his side, but Loki had not. He was staring at her with a look of pure unadulterated hatred. She knew he understood by the look on his face. She knew he understood by the waves of anger that radiated off of him and it pleased her to no end.

She saw Thor’s look of shock on his face out of her peripheral, she knew he had understood as well. She smirked at the trickster and winked. Then Thor forced Loki’s hand to turn the other handle of the tube, and they were gone.

                                                             

* * *

 

 

The last thing Loki saw on Midgard was that foolish disgusting women wink at him. How dare she! How dare she speak those words to him! In his own tongue! He was beyond furious. Loki vowed that she would pay. That they would all pay.

                                                             

* * *

 

 

All of the Avengers looked at her puzzled. They gathered in front of her and studied her smirking face. She looked at them smugly, clearly proud of herself. Tony was the first one to speak up. 

“So what did you say to him? No one understood a word you said other than him and Thor? What language was that?” he asked.

“It was Jotun. I called him a Mewling Quim.” you replied, not focusing on any Avenger in particular.

Their reactions varied. Tony and Clint laughed, both giving you a high five. Bruce just stood there nervously wringing his hands. Nat did one of those side smiles that showed that she was a little amused. Steve gave you a concerned and slightly disapproving look.

Clint slung his arm over your shoulders. Nat gave him a look. “Well,” he said, “If I didn’t get to put an arrow through Loki’s eye socket, at least you got to hand him his ass in his own language.”

The smirk on your face got bigger. You all turned to leave, having plans to go get shawarma together. You noticed that Clint still had his arm wrapped around your shoulders. You decided that you didn’t mind.

“You know”, Steve said, getting your attention. “You might not have wanted to anger the already pissed off god that just tried to destroy the planet.”

You smiled at him. “Ehh, what can I say? It was the unspoken truth of humanity. I just decided to speak it.”

You hadn’t forgotten the feeling in the pit of your stomach that you had gotten while you were staring at Loki. Your gut was trying to tell you something, but you decided that it could wait for now. Right now it was shawarma time.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what y'all think & if you have any requests feel free to leave them in the comment section. :)


End file.
